Hydrostatic workpiece holders utilize hydrostatic pressure to displace a metal sleeve, which exerts a holding pressure on a workpiece. U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,154 discloses a hydrostatic holding device comprising a fluid chamber defined, at least in part, by a bladder. The bladder is composed of a single piece of plastic material and is used to separate the fluid in the chamber from the sleeve to thereby sealingly prevent the fluid in the chamber from escaping. While the device is effective and reliable as a workpiece holder, improvements are necessary to reduce leakage from the fluid chamber and to increase the overall performance and durability of the device.